Cuervos guerreros
by CatHipsterWoman
Summary: Una de las historias de guerreros que La Vieja Tata le contaba a Bran cuando en Invernalia reinaba la paz. En la Edad de los Héroes, cuando los norteños creían la batalla perdida, el espíritu de un árbol corazón les habló... [Dedicado a mi cuervito Stark por su cumpleaños :3]


**CUERVOS GUERREROS**

Era una noche oscura y fría,

la Vieja Tata acompañó a Bran a la habitación. Éste se acostó en la cama entre las mantas de piel marrones y grises y ella le arropó. Se sentó en el poyete de la ventana a la espera de que el pequeño Stark le pidiese que le contara una historia, como hacía cada noche. Pero no lo hizo. Bran Stark estaba en completo silencio, mirando al techo ensimismado, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Pequeño príncipe –le llamó. El chico la miró interrogante-, ¿no quiere que le cuente un cuento esta noche?

Bran regresó la mirada al techo.

-Todas tus historias son iguales. Me aburren –se quejó.

La anciana no pudo evitar sonreír. Muchas veces el pequeño lobo le reprochaba lo mismo, lo cansadas que eran sus historias. Pero, aún así, le gustaban, y se emocionaba con cada una que narraba.

-Y si –ideó- le cuento esta vez un relato sobre mujeres heroínas.

El chico volvió a mirarla, con absoluta sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡Las mujeres no son heroínas! No saben luchar –quedó pensativo-. Bueno, sólo Arya, pero es que ella es muy bruta –se frotó un brazo, como recordando un golpe que su hermana la había dado-.

-Si quiere, le cuento la historia y luego me dice si hay mujeres guerreras o no las hay.

El Stark se pensó la respuesta con detenimiento.

-Sí, cuéntamela. Pero sigo pensando que no hay mujeres heroínas. Eso es cosa de hombres.

La anciana dedicó al pequeño una sonrisa cansada y comenzó:

" Hace muchos, muchos años, en la Edad de los Héroes, en la época de Brandon el Constructor, cuando estalló la guerra antes de la Larga Noche, las importantes familias del norte que por entonces había y sus vasallos norteños, contraatacaban las fuerzas de los sureños que querían arrebatarles parte de sus territorios. Así, cada día, cada ejército perdía cientos de guerreros, y ninguno ganaba la batalla. Peleas incansables día tras día que sólo servían para gastar vidas.

Cuando a los norteños sólo les quedaba una remesa más de hombres para una pelea más al amanecer siguiente, los generales se reunieron a la luz de una fogata, rodeados de arcianos. Algunos más optimistas que otros.

-A la salida del sol será nuestra última oportunidad –decía uno.

-A la salida del sol será nuestra muerte –decía otro.

-Antes de que salga el sol podemos retirarnos –decían los asustadizos.

-_A la salida del sol _–dijo una voz nacida de la nada. Todos los presentes se asustaron, muchos salieron corriendo, otros se cayeron de sus asientos. Pero la extraña voz continuó hablando- _combatiréis y ganaréis. Los dioses del norte os envían vuestra salvación. Vuestra es la opción. _

Nada más se escuchó en lo que aguardó de noche, sólo el murmullo de las hojas al ser sacudidas por el viento.

Al amanecer, sin articular palabra, al ver acercarse el sol, todos los guerreros empuñaron sus armas y se dirigieron al campo de batalla. Muchos habían hecho sus plegarias a los árboles corazones la noche anterior, rezando para que cuando murieran, los dioses fueran benevolentes con sus familias. Otros rezaban para que les dieran fuerza en la batalla, pero la mayoría ya lo daba todo por perdido.

Acudieron a la pelea cabizbajos y sin fuerzas, deseando morir cuanto antes posible y de la forma menos dolorosa. Pero, segundos antes de que alzaran las espadas y las mazas contra sus oponentes, un destello de luz cegó a los norteños, lo que les hizo frenar. Todos se giraron sin que sus cuerpos se lo ordenasen y vislumbraron... "

-Ahora es cuando llega el gran héroe que salva la pelea –interrumpió Bran Stark-. ¿Ves? No hay ninguna mujer por ninguna parte.

La Vieja Tata sonrió para sí misma.

-Ay, pequeño príncipe... ¿Me permite continuar? ¿No quiere saber cómo el "gran héroe" los rescata?

Bran asintió con fuerza.

" Todos se giraron sin que sus cuerpos se lo ordenasen, y lo primero que vieron fue la figura de un corcel negro acercándose a gran velocidad hacia ellos. De haber sido capaces de coordinar su cuerpo y sus acciones, muchos habrían huido. A continuación observaron cómo la sombra que cabalgaba al oscuro caballo era cada vez más nítida, a la vez que todo se oscurecía. Los guerreros miraron al cielo, buscando el por qué de aquel súbito eclipse: El Sol había sido tapado por un ave gigante que volaba sobre la batalla. Era un cuervo.

La figura del corcel, ataviada con armadura y casco, aceleró el galope hasta pasar a los norteños y llegar al campo sureño, lanzándose contra cada oponente que encontraba y que su espada derribaba y abatía. Así, los demás norteños comenzaron a pelear también, pero había algo que les resultaba extraño. El cuervo gigante había sumido la llanura en una noche repentina sin Luna. Los norteños veían con claridad, pero sus contrincantes peleaban a ciegas, lanzando tajos por doquier sin saber a dónde apuntaban. Muchos se golpeaban entre ellos, otros se dañaban así mismos, y los lugareños aprovecharon la confusión para atacar a discreción, ganando terreno poco a poco. El misterioso personaje rebatía hombres y blandía la espada con la facilidad con la que se levanta una pluma.

En mitad de la batalla, el cuervo del cielo desapareció, y con él, el extraño héroe derribó al último oponente sureño. Todos los hombres del norte que aún vivían lo rodearon a él y al corcel. Un limpio silencio los envolvía. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para retirar el casco, y el silencio aún fue más intenso cuando su cabellera castaña se sintió mecida por el viento. Los hombres no daban crédito a lo que veían, y sus rostros anonadados e incrédulos lo confirmaban. Sólo tardaron unos instantes en arrodillarse frente a la mujer que los había salvado.

-¿A quién debemos tal honor, mi señora? Todos nuestros agradecimientos serán inservibles comparados con la hazaña que acabamos de presenciar, el mayor regalo –dijo uno de los generales.

-Rosa Raven* –declaró lentamente. Cada una de las sílabas resonó en toda la llanura, y quedaron marcadas en la mente de los norteños. "

Cuando la anciana hubo terminado de contar la historia, vio como el pequeño lobo dormía ya plácidamente, seguramente soñando con lobos y batallas en los que siempre ganaba el bien. Mientras, un pequeño cuervo observaba al joven Stark dormir desde la ventana.

_~Dedicado a mi cuervito CuervoStark por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz día del nombre! :3~_

*Raven significa "cuervo" en inglés.


End file.
